l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tetsuya
Kaiu Oshuda was a Kaiu Daimyo who after retirement became a relevant monk of the Brotherhood of Shinsei, as Tetsuya, 'hopeful servant'. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 37 Kaiu Daimyo Oshuda became the Kaiu Daimyo. The Legion of Blood: The Enforcer While his engineering designs saved the lives of many of his brethren, he took no joy in causing death, even to Shadowlands creatures. When he approached the age of forty, nobody was surprised when Oshuda retired, serving as a simple monk in a small monastery on the outskirts of the Yasuki family. Way of Shinsei, pp. 76-77 Retirement Taking the name Tetsuya, he became a simple monk in a small monastery in the Yasuki lands. His reverence for life and his compassion gained him much esteem, and he soon rose in status within the Brotherhood, eventually becoming Shinpu (or head monk) of the Four Temples. Way of Shinsei, pp. 30, 76 He also became sogo, the chief administrator of the many temples within Rokugan. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 81 Tetsuya preferred the bo as weapon. Tetsuya's Bo (Pearl) Otosan Uchi Tetsuya resided in many different locations of Otosan Uchi, and during his rare appearance in the Forbidden City he visited the Temple to Hantei, and also engaged in long conversations with the Emperor Hantei XXXVIII, which the Hantei kept in high regard. Otosan Uchi:Book 2, p. 82 Scorpion Coup Tetsuya was away from Otosan Uchi during the failed Scorpion Coup. When he returned many temples had been destroyed and countless brothers dead. This has only strengthened Tetsuya's resolve to avoid violence whenever necessary. Way of Shinsei, p. 77 Shinsei's Descendant Every fall the monks of the Four Temples had retrieved a heimin boy from a farmer village in the Imperial lands, teaching him during winter season, to return the heimin every spring. This year Tetsuya was leading the monks, took the boy to speak alone. The monk revealed the heimin his true lineage, as descendant of Shinsei. The next day the boy had left, and he would be known as the Hooded Ronin. Time of the Void, p. 115 Clan War In 1127 Tetsuya ordered the Brotherhood to be prepared for the incoming conflict. Sohei began training, as did martial training of the peasants so they could defend themselves. Tetsuya requested aid to the Unicorn Clan, the only Great Clan which had not been entered the war. The Unicorn Clan Champion Shinjo Yokatsu agreed, immediately sending a unit to aid the Toturi's Army, the force that was acting in the Empire's best interest. Time of the Void, p. 10 He eventually realized Yogo Junzo was seeking the descendant of Shinsei, and Tetsuya ordered his fellow brothers to find him first. Sanctified Temple (Crimson and Jade flavor) He understood the Shadowlands in ways that others could not fathom, and knew the weaknesses of the Dark One's servants. Clan War: Thunder's Challenge, p. 44 Clans United Against the Hantei After the failed assault on Otosan Uchi against Hantei XXXIX in the Month of the Hare of 1128, the surviving Crab forces laid a camp near the ruins of Kyuden Doji. In winter this year the possesed Emperor announced the cancellation Winter Court. Hida Tsuru, Hida Kisada's brother, sent invitations to hold a mock Winter Court outside the city, which was soon attended by the leaders of the clans and their military advisors. Now united, the clans began uniting their forces against the Shadowlands. Time of the Void, p. 100 Death On the Second Day of Thunder Tetsuya sacrificed himself to destroy Kyojin, clearing the way so that Otaku Kamoko could destroy Yogo Junzo. Clan Letter to the Brotherhood #3 (Imperial Herald v2 #3) Time of the Void, p. 103 Takuan succeeded him. Hidden Emperor, p. 54 Legacy Tetsuya wrote Reflections on the Tao, which depicted the history of the Tsi ronin blacksmith Koushuun during the reign of Hantei XX. Secrets of the Empire, p. 66 See also * Tetsuya/Meta * Tetsuya/CW Meta External Links * Tetsuya (Crimson and Jade) * Shiryo no Tetsuya (Hidden Emperor 6) * Tetsuya Sensei (Soul of the Empire) Kaiu Tetsuya Category:Leaders of the Brotherhood of Shinsei